Elsword: Blood and War
by Elstarforever
Summary: The world is in peace for now, but is it really? When a new evil arrives, it's PENGUINS! Just kidding. It's vampires. Aisha is the only member of the gang left. She must stop the vampires and restore her friends back to normal. Will she succeed? Or will the world of Elrios be gone and the gang defeated ... for GOOD? Plz try and read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! Okay, so here's the new series I'm starting. So... I hope you like the story and remember to review for me! I will be working on making longer POVs (it's just hard for me to do in like, total love stories, not much battle) and soo, I don't want to talk to much so, enjoy!**

Classes:

Elsword: Infinity Sword (Original: Lord Knight)

Aisha: Elemental Master and Dimension Witch

Rena: Night Watcher (Original: Grand Archer)

Raven: Veteran Commander (Original: Blade Master)

Eve: Code Nemesis (Original: Code Empress)

Chung: Deadly Chaser (Original: Tactical Trooper)

Ara: Yama Raja (Original: Sakura Devnam)

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

**Me: Welcome to my new story: Elsword: Blood and War! I hope you enjoy!**

**Elsword: WAIT! The popcorn's not ready yet! Guys, butter or kettle?**

**Rena, Aisha, Ara, Eve, Raven and Chung: BUTTER!**

**Me: Wait, this is a story, not a movie. what's with the popcorn?**

**Aisha: And Elsword, you haven't started making the popcorn yet until NOW? It's been 30 minutes!**

**Elsword: So?**

**Aisha: Whatever.**

**Rena: *smiling broadly* Nothing like some snacks with a good story!**

**Chung: I'LL GET THE PHORU COOKIES!**

**Aisha: I'LL GET THE KOOL EL-AID, THE SPIRIT TEA WITH HONEY, SUGAR, AND MILK FOR RENA, A COUPLE OF SNOOTIES (Oops, smooties), AND THAT FLAMEY DRINK ELSWORD LIKES!**

**Elsword: IT'S NOT CALLED THAT FLAMEY DRINK STUPID! IT'S JUST MADE WITH FLAME ESSENCE/BREATH GRAPEHEAD!**

**Aisha: EXACTLY YOU HUMONGOUS RED HEADED NO BRAINED FLAME BOY!**

**Elsword: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY YOU LITTLE PURPLE FAIRY WHOSE GOT A GRAPE FOR A HEAD?**

**Aisha: YOU KNOW WHAT I SAID, YOU HUMONGOUS RED HEADED, NO BRAINED, RED FACED, FLAMEY SHORT AFRO BOY!**

**Elsword: YOU INSOLENT EXCUSE FOR A HIGH RANKED MAGE! HOW DID YOU EVEN MANAGE TO GET RESPECTED WITH THAT GRAPE FOR A BRAIN YOU'VE GOT, THAT'S WHAT I LIKE TO KNOW!**

**Aisha: DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT YOU BITCH! SAY ONE MORE THING LIKE THAT AND I SWEAR, YOU WON'T BE SAYING ANYTHING MORE LIKE THAT FOR A MONTH!**

**Elsword: Sorry dumbass excuse for a - (He wanted to say sorry dumbass excuse for a bitch. And "Purple Headie. purple headie, had a grape and got no brain.")**

**Aisha: *freezes Elsword in an ice cube with a bar of punishment guarrennted extra sour lemon flavored extra foamy bar of soap in his mouth* That's better.**

**Me: Anyway... Can you just hurry up?**

**Raven: I'll get the seating places, and make sure Aisha's is the best and is all nice and comferble.**

**Aisha: Thank you.**

**Ara: I'll go and finish preparing the popcorn. Aisha, do you want yours separate with kettle corn with butter on it with butter and carmel on the side?**

**Aisha: Sure.**

**Eve: I'll get the pillows and blankets and make sure Aisha's pillow is the fluffiest and her blanket is the one awesome one.**

**Aisha: Thanks.**

**Rena: I'll get the refreshments and Aisha, do you want hot chocolate with extra purple marshmallows of all sizes and fresh cocoa powder and a chuck of slightly newly melted milk chocolate to give a nice extra chocolatey flavor?**

**Aisha: Yes. **

**Me: CAN YOU PLEASE JUST HURRY UP?!**

**Aisha: *snaps fingers and a fire dude in the likeness of Elsword is chasing me all over* **

**Me: ARGHHHHHHHHH!**

**Enjoy...**

**Aisha's POV **

My name is Aisha. I am the only Elgang member right now. But in these conditions, I'm more of a criminal because Elrios is ruled by bad people. Vampires, to be exact. Let me tell you what has happened so far:

Okay, so we had _finally _restored peace to the land of Elrios. Despite in the stories it usually says _Elsword's _the leader and the dude who saves everything in the end and gives orders and we listen and all that, but believe me, he was just a lame bossypants with a red afro and a brain that thinks a sword and a swordsman will be awesome and magic people are idiotic. He couldn't even match the skills Raven used when he became Blade Master, let alone overcome his weakness of magic. Anyways, even though he's a humongous brat, we started dating. While I'm saying this, it was our 3rd anniversary two days ago, the day before the Hamel invasion. I'm getting off track, but since everything was back to normal, we decided to settle down and start families. Rena and Raven loved each other from the moment Raven joined the Elgang and they finally started dating. Rena went to the Elven Council and requested if she could marry a human. "A human?! Rena, you are and elf and should marry an elf not a human!" the Council said. Rena pleaded until the Council said, "Very well, you may... But you require a punishment with that absurd request. You will gather all your things and leave immediately. You have brought shame to your family name and if any elf sees you or any of your friends, you will be treated like an enemy and all elves will be hostile to you." But even with that said, she married Raven and was very happy. We bought fine mansion with a 75% discount because we were the Elgang. It was very big and clean with furniture already placed to our own liking and had sections for all of the Elgang. Chung and Eve got together, and since they both are skilled at creating things with metal and parts and the use of computers, I guess there a good type of couple. Eve had never looked as beautiful as she did on her wedding day with that smile you get when you're a shy person and you just saw the cutest boy in the school in front of you and he had just said something to you.

Everything was wonderful from that day on until the day the vampires came. There were only three as we could see, and so we thought, "Three vampires aren't such a big threat." Well, actually, some of us thought that. Now since we were basically the Supreme Evil Fighters, we decided what to do when bad stuff came. Me, Elsword, Elesis and Raven voted that we should ignore them. Rena, Eve and Chung said no way, kill them immediately. Ara were in the middle because Ara was saying nonsense in her Chinese wise lady way. Anywho, we decided to ignore them, which was the worst mistake of our lives.

As the years pass, the vampires populate. Nobody cares though, because Rena has a child! It's a cute little girl! She has Rena's ears and green eyes, but she has Raven's black hair. Her hair isn't as long or short as Raven's or Rena's, it's kind of in the middle. She uses a sword and kicks with her legs. So, soon the vampie population is populating by the 1,000,000 everyday. Then the invasion starts.

Even though we decided to ignore the vampires, we did battle and combat training everyday in case they attacked. The day the vampires attacked, well, the NIGHT that the vampires attacked us, was I don't know how to say it. Banthus was involved and the next morning Rena, me, and Elsword went to Ruben to speak to Hagus, well, everything was in ashes or broken and battered to beyond repair. Lowe was on the ground surrounded by a large pool of blood, bits or dried blood and covered in dry cracked blood and dark red blood. Ann was lying next to him soaked in blood on the ground, not breathing a single breath, dead. Dozens of people lay around him, pale and milky white, drained of every drop of blood. "LOWE! What happened? We came to- to- see Hagus.." Rena choked out like she always does in these situations. " Somebody get an HP potion quick!" " _No, don't, no use. Nearly too late. Listen. __Ban- Banthus came and he - he- he destroyed everything, burnt everything and vampires, pure black traveler cloaks and white clothes and grinning evil faces with pure white teeth, they attacked every person, no one was spared. Nobody. Drained them, then tossed them aside, dripping blood from their fangs staining their white clothes, turning them red. Hagus was taken, kidnapped, stolen. Ann fell before me fell whacking a female vampire with a broom. I rushed to her side, battling the vampire to avenge Ann's death. She was beautiful. Beautiful, in an evil, vicious way." _He stopped gasping for dry rasping breaths. Rena gave him a sip of honey potion. _"She had dark pure black hair with angry red eyes and a fancy black wolf pelt. She had a pure dark red simple dress repeatedly soaked in blood. Armed with a real alive poisonous snake for a whip and sharp sharpened knives and narrow sharp fangs. A guy ran at her carrying a rake and she skillfully dodged and grabbed his shirt and did a quick skillful bite to his neck and drained him in a second, threw him a couple of feet away from us and stared back at me, blood only on the tips of her fangs. She dived and with my sword I only gave her a small cut on the cheek. She stood up, wiping away the blood, an angry, furious, gleam of hatred. I charged and she grabbed a knife and stabbed me deeply in my side." _He showed us a large deep cut slowly trickling blood._ I dropped down next to Ann and the lady, she walked away. "Remember this as the fury of the queen dear. This is only a little of what I can truly do." _He stopped, deathly pale. "I- I, only have a bit of time left. Hear this: Defeat them. And when you defeat the queen, please, a quick death please. She may have made me suffer, but don't do it to herrrrrrrrrrrrr..." His eyes rolled to the back of his head and stayed there still and unmoving. "Lowe... we will remember you." Rena looked down miserably. "Let's go." She closed Lowe's eyes and lay him back in a comfortable position and shuffled back the way we came.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys, the second chapter of Elsword Blood n' War here! I was gonna make this into the other chapter as well, (as planned beforehand) but no longer. Please, PLEASE, when you finish reading a chapter or so and you have something to say, please review. I appreciate it. And also, make sure to go to my profile occasionally. I will put something in the NOTICES chunk once in a while such as the occasional VIP or new story coming, etc. Anywho, let's start the story. I will be in Aisha's POV most of the time until we get to the "present" time in the story because Aisha is basically retelling what has happened so far, so with the story!**

**CONTINUING FROM OUR LAST CHAPTER...**

***Back at Elgang Mansion during dinner***

**Aisha's POV**

"... So that's what happened at Ruben, last night," Elsword concluded, telling the rest of the Elgang what Lowe had told them. Eve looked down at her hardly eaten dinner plate. Raven looked out into space, his hands poking at his half eaten steak with the fork. Chung was contently eating his dinner and Ara was playing with her mashed potatoes. Rena was sipping her tea with a forced calm look on her face. Even though most of the gang didn't know Lowe, Ann, or Hagus, they all knew what Ruben village was, based on what me, Elsword, and Rena told them + research. Just then, Elesis marched through the doors, with an exhausted and annoyed face on her. "I did who knows how much things at work today and do you know what the boss gave me? 5 copper ED and 1, just 1, silver ED. Some people did less and they got a gold ED plus a couple of copper ED. What the hell!" she paused, then looked at the rest of the gang. Her face relaxed and she crossed her arms and frowned. "Let me guess, I have just missed out on some either important, but bad news, or it might be very bad news." She glared at us, with the, 'tell me now what is going on or I will kill you' stare. Everybody was silent until Elsword piped out, "Dinner's in kitchen. I'll fill you in later, sis." He went back to poking and taking small nibbles in his steak. Elesis narrowed her eyes even more and stomped out of the room.

**Elesis's POV**

**(I must be one of the only ppl to use her POV :)**

What the hell! First the boss is a bitch, now the gang + my own fucking tiny little brother is a bitch! I marched to the "bank" deposited the money, and went to the kitchen. My meal was a medium done steak with mashed potatoes, buttered corn and green beans. There was a small tray of melted butter, probably if I wanted extra and salt and pepper shakers. I heated up the food and found a tray, put the food on it, grabbed a Pepsi from the fridge, and walked up to my room with the food.

When I had nearly finished my steak, wolfed down the corn, eaten half of the potatoes, drunk two thirds of the Pepsi, and the beans remained untouched, Aisha knocked softly on the door and opened it. She was holding a tray with my special 'flame tea' or 'spicy tea' as the gang called it. I made it because I hate spirit tea but I wanted to drink tea. It's just spirit tea with a sprinkle of sugar and honey to make me sleepy and flame breath to give it a more sharper flavor than dull green tea. Because it makes me sleepy, I drink it at 8:45 pm sharp, and sleep at 9 so I can go to work tomorrow. Rena hates the tea, she says it 'ruins the flavor' and it's no longer spirit tea. I don't care. It just tastes good. Anyways, Aisha plopped the tray on the nightstand, picks up the tea, (Note: I know this is kind of off topic, and I'll speed it up) and hands me it. She takes the other cup, which is her nighttime drink, which is chocolatl but she turned it a nice shade of purple, a hot chocolaty purple, (I do not recommend it as a nail polish :), (chocolatl is the Aztec version of hot chocolate for anybody who didn't know that) and starts explaining.

***THE NEXT MORNING***

**Aisha's POV**

I woke up and slipped on my Elemental Master clothes. After getting ready, I smell the delicious aroma of bacon drifting from the kitchen/ dinning room. So I teleport out into the dining room.

Raven is reading the newspaper, Rena is sipping her tea, Eve is making changes to Oberon besides the wall, Ara is cooking, and Elesis is snatching her coffee and rushing to work. "Where's red boy and Pikachu? I ask to no one in particular. "Chung is out doing the morning quests and Elsword's still sleeping." Rena says in that cheerful tone of hers. "Mmhuh." Elesis's muffled voice calls through the donut clenched in her mouth. "Late." I mutter. Just then, Elsword rushes in and starts making a coffee. "Late again red head. What happened, a sleeping pill?" I insult Elsword. He always sleeps in and it's a good excuse for me to tease him. Before Elsword can come up with a good comeback, Raven says "Hey guys, Elder village was just attacked today and Echo survived, but she's in the hospital. Hoffman was captured as well and Luchiel and Lenphad were killed." "WHAT?" Elsword and I yelled at the same time. I accidentally spit out the milk I was drinking all onto... Elsword. "WHAT THE HELL GRAPEHEAD?" a very wet Elsword screams. "Sorry..." I muttered, trying to stop fits of laughter. He rushed out the dinning room and into the hallway with the rooms. "Breakfast's ready!" Ara exclaims. It was eggs, bacon, sausage with blueberry waffles and hash browns with either milk, tea, or coffee. We start eating. Chung comes in 5 minutes later and startes eating. Elsword comes 15 minutes later and takes his food into his room.

***A WEEK LATER* (Bethma is attacked)**

**Continuing Aisha's POV**

So, attacks kept coming like that, and we make sure an alchemist (Echo, Elder) and an equipment shop owner (Hanna, Velder) were safe in Altera and secured Altera more than any other village. So weeks passed, attacks kept coming, we warned all villages, but all lost. Leaders of villages were captured, one person was left to die but given enough strength to tell the gang what happened, and all the others were killed. Went on like that until Hamel, when we decided we would stop the vampires once and for all. See, Hamel is pretty big, so they would need about 150 or more forces to conquer it. So we made sure our forces were about 2500 soldiers, archers, and anything else like that each. Rena trained the archers, Elsword, Elesis, Raven the soldiers, Ara the people who uses the spear, Ara and Rena the kung fu people, Chung, Eve, and me are working with the forging of the weapons and improving it, Eve and Elsword do most of the strategies and then discuss it with us, I did the research, and Chung is the supervisor for the weapons. Anyways, the vamps seem to want to prepare too, because the don't attack until a month later.

We devised a plan.

Rena would be leader commander of the archers and defenders. The arrows were designed to either spray the smell of garlic, release a thin strong metal net, become a Taser with sharp arrow points attached to it, or were tipped with poison. The hand grenades were to release mountains of shredded garlic, send flying 50 small sharpened knives plus a net (each grenade contained 5 of this things) onto a vampire, release a powerful odor of skunk spray, atomic fart, rotten egg, moldy cheese, mounds of trash and rotten food, plus rotten and fresh garlic all mixed together. The guns were to shoot through multiple vampires, pierce the skin and enter the stomach, then explode, but since it was so gruesome we added a mana orb to contain the body parts, then carry to this room for later studies, and we also designed the guns to carry 250 ammo. The cannons were the exact same thing, just bigger and heavier.

The more offensive people like spear men, woman and swordsmen, woman had a sword or a spear and both had a short backup sword and a gun.

We were ready for battle.

Since we couldn't leave Altera undefended, me, Eve, Oberon, Ophelia, and Chung stayed behind to guard Altera. Ara, Elsword, Rena, Raven, and Elesis went to Hamel for the attack. I hid in the center of the area of Altera with Oberon and Ophelia, Eve up in the shadows with Moby and Reby, and Chung hide near the entrance. The big reinforced detail door was locked up tight, but Eve had installed an x-ray view, so we could see everything in the tunnel as if there was no door.

Sucked.

That's the word. The whole thing went wrong. About an hour and a half later, there is a Rena with a long gash in her leg and many bruises and scars holding half a bow being supported with an Ara that had broken/twisted arm holding one third of a spear plus the spearhead. Then came a limping Raven with Elsword. Elsword had plenty of bruises and scars and cuts, but other than that, he looked fine. I unlocked the door and Ara and Rena rushed in then fell down. Ara snatched the short sword with her good arm and ran out with Elsword and Raven to delay the vampires and mobs that were rushing in. Eve ran to get Echo and Ophelia and me carried Rena to the makeshift beds for the gang. Echo came running in with bandages and Eve followed with a plate of field crackers and some spirit tea. I positioned Rena into a position that she could eat in without chocking, and Echo automatically started on the bandages. Eve rushes out toward the explosions and screams. I stay behind to help Echo until a loud, louder than any other explosion I heard so far in the battle, followed by Ara's screams and Elsword yelling some cuss words. I rushed down to find a large hole in the middle of the tunnel. "CHUNG! Really?" I scream. "SORRY, BUT I'LL EXPLAIN LATER!" Chung shouts back. One of his ears are torn so the brown tip is missing and the other ear is slightly burnt. I summon my staff and rush out to battle.

I have just killed three vampires, twenty lizardmen, six phoru, and thirty glitters when I notice a speck of green, white and yellow dash past me with a basic bow. "RENA?" Me, Eve, and Raven shouts. "You're supposed to be resting!" "I got an energy boost potion plus several health potions, plus some food. My leg's bandaged. I'll be fine!" She shouts back through the battles and mobs. "Dude, Aisha, go back and close the gate! If the mobs come in, we're doomed!" Elsword yells out an order. "Why me?" I reply, but I still go and do it. Rena screams and vanishes into the tunnel and Raven and Elsword screams plenty of cuss words and insults while Chung enters Awaking Mode.

When I get to the door, a couple of phorus have entered, but Hanna, the equipment shop owner, is beating them up real easy with a sword from her store, and I don't think she's trying that hard. I tip the tiny fake El Shard near the door and the control panel for the door pops out. After several mistakes, I finally type in the right command so the door is closing, _slowly. _"Seriously?" I mutter. Then I look back. Eve has gone into her Awaking and is now far down into the tunnel so she was a tiny glowing speck in the distance. Chung was defending the door and fighting this fat vampire SOAKED in blood holding bits of blue cheese. Raven looked a bit worse for wear and Elsword was looking very dizzy and looked as if he was about to faint or collapse. My theory proven right because Elsword fainted with his eyes rolled to show only the whites, and two picked him up and one grabbed the sword and headed down the tunnel. "ELSWORD!" I ran past Chung and Raven, into the midst of mobs. "GET BACK HERE YOU BUM! Don't leave me..." Tears streaming down my face, I look into the cruel eyes of the vicious vampires and wickedly smiling mobs and start entering my Awaking. I grab my staff tight and enter Awaking. "ELEMENTAL STORM!" I scream. The effect is so great that Raven and Chung and the mobs they were fighting stops to watch. Hundreds of mobs and vampires in every direction are killed and dissolved by the move. The mobs that Eve is fighting down in the tunnel disappear and we can see Eve, injured and weary, but keeping it together. Oberon and Ophelia is singed and missing bits and is chipped and dented. The pause doesn't last very long. Within seconds, everyone is fighting for their lives again and very soon, you can't see Eve anymore, she vanished like Elsword and the others, along with Moby, Reby, Oberon, and Ophelia. The gate is closing and the remaining Elgang is backing up , being overwhelmed, when Raven does this move that clears a pathway and runs up the tunnel, screaming, "GO, THIS IS FOR RENA AND THE OTHERS! FUCK YOU, YOU PATHEIC BASTARDS, FUCK YOU! THIS WILL TEACH YOU TO MESS WITH ME!" and vanishes down the tunnel. "Aisha, go back, I'll be fine, I'll hold them off for you. Go. If you don't, we're doomed." Chung says. "But what about you? I'll fight with you. I'd rather die a hero than live a coward." Chung chuckles and replies, "Did you get that from Elsword?" "Guess so." I mutter loud enough for him to hear. "If we all live, remind me to give Elsword a chain fireball and a good slap." "Go, Aisha, it's for the good of the gang and the world." Chung says while exploding another glitter. It's no use to argue with him so I whisper "Good-bye Chung." I run past killing anything in my way and enter just was the gate closes.

It's really hard not to bend down in shame when you're la di la di la, safe inside this place while your friend is sacrificing his life. A couple of phorus and lizardmen entered, but Hanna beat them all up. Other than that, everything was fine. Chung fought and 15 minutes later, this black haired lady very similar to Lowe, Echo, Toma, and Hanna's description. "The Vampire Queen." I mutter. "Shoot, this is BAD." Chung seems to realize that as well and seems to cuss under his breath. Every mobs clears a pathway for her and she gets out her knives, the snake whip she has hisses and bares it's fangs. She grins to show her fangs and leaps to Chung.

By then he has gone into Awaking again and is in a battle stance to block the blow. He staggers and fires. But the Queen is super agile and leaps and dodges. "DREAD CHASE," he shouts loud enough for me to hear. I fiddle with the buttons and now I hear everything that's happening. The volley of missiles fire at her and she is lost in the smoky aftereffects. When it clears, she's fine, her clothes slightly burnt and the tips of her spiky black hair is singed. "Whip Rage." she sorts of hisses and the snake, fangs bared, bites into a certain spot and there he on his knees, his hand wrapped around his stomach. Even though you can't use his face, you know he's in this bad pain, small, but consistent and is a searing, burning pain, spreading by the minute. He releases his grip and you can see two tiny bites outlined in green posion and it has a sickly green aura. His Awaking stops and his face is screwed up in the 'unbearable pain' face. "Knife Volley." Knives fall from the sky and is directed into the direction of the bite, but most of them is blocked or hits the amour. One manages to fly to the spot, shrink real small and enter. "Oh don't worry, it'll be the poison that gets you in what, a minute? The knife just helps. You won't die though. You'll be a great subject for my expreiment. Now where's that purple girl? She'll be a great servant. That robot one is pretty though..." she chuckles viciously. "Iz, freeze him until we get back. One of you Iz accompany the Laguz to the Lab. Containment cell number 7, Section D44, third row. Three or four of you Laguz carry him back. You Shadow Walker and you Shadow Charger, accompany them." she barks, no hisses out and order. They quickly obey and I try hard to not open the gate, charge out there and give 'em a piece of my mind. Then the queen stares at the door, but I swear, with the look she has, it looks like she can see me. She touches the metal and hisses. "Sleeper's Drought." she whispers. It must've been a skill because I feel a jolt of horrid pain and start to feel woozy and I collasp.


	3. Chapter 3

**Eve: Dude, it's way too dramatic at the end.**

**Elsword: I never knew Aisha liked me that much.**

**Aisha: Well we do have three kids and this is our twelfth anniversary, so yeah.**

**Chung: Seriously? I sucked at the end there.**

**Me: Don't worry, it'll work out. Let's get on with the story!**

***BACK TO PRESENT TIME* **

**Obviously, ****Aisha's POV**

I wake up in my makeshift bed, the one with the purple sheets with white polka dots. There is a platter of mashed potatoes, lizard jerky, whole wheat bread, and sadly, asparagus next to my bed on the nightstand. At least it's slightly cooked. RAW asparagus, bleragh! Suddenly, I hear footsteps coming up and I have the instinct to grab my staff and prepare to chuck out a fireball, but I'm way too sore and I have no idea where my staff is. "Whose there?" I say. I'm surprised that my voice sounds like a frog that just swallowed a hairball, got punched to get it out, and then the hairball got swallowed again. Echo comes into view holding a cup of nasty smelling liquid and a couple of health and mana potions and a cup of spirit tea on a tray. "Oh, it's you." I sigh, relived it's not the Queen. "Drink." she orders, giving me the cup of nasty smelling liquid. It's a nasty shade of yellowish brown and smells of rotten eggs, moldy cheese, and the sharp smell of peppermint which combined, smells really bad. "Go on, it's not posion." "How do I know it's really you?" I ask warily. Echo laughs and says, "Good. No this is just a mixture of a couple of rare ingredients and health potions. I tried it on a phoru in a different cup. He didn't die. At least until Hanna killed him afterwards." My eyebrows narrow into the 'how do I know I can still trust you?' look. "What is your favorite food?" "Lollipops." "What is your favorite flavor?" "Bubblegum." "What are you and where do you work?" "An alchemist, in the village of Elder." "Who is lead village chief and who lead the invasion?" "It is Hoffman and William Phoru lead the attack." I sigh. "One more question, who died first, Luchiel or Lenphad and who brought you into the hospital and how?" "Luchiel died first, and I was brought to the hospital by Ariel, because she was out finding things before the attack, so she didn't perish in the Elder attack. Until the Feita attack." "Great it really is you." I take the cup and even though my arms are in pain, I take a deep breath and drink the potion. I'm surprised at the taste. It's like, how do you say, a great splash of pure bitterness, then comes other smaller splashes of blueberries, honey, sweet tea, then a drink that's similar to hot chocolate, but it makes you feel way more warm and fuzzy on a cold winter night. I shiver after the effects have faded and I feel much better now. "Do I have to eat the asparagus?" I ask, my voice back to normal but slightly hoarse. "If you want to get better and rescue the gang." Echo replies. "Now eat." I munch on the crispy bread and eat it with the meat and I eat it _slowly. _I eat the mashed potatoes as well and when Echo notices I'm avoiding the asparagus, she makes me eat it. "Eat it with the meat and bread. It'll make the taste go away a bit." I eat it and find out she's right. After I'm done she makes me drink a couple of health and mana potions and I've never needed to drink mana potions because of my ability to summon mana quickly. Then she leaves.

**NOTICE: This chapter is gonna be a short one, so it's gonna end after this notice very soon.**

**Raven's POV**

Argh, where am I? I step out of this floating blue orb and look around. I have this nagging desire to serve, the Queen. Who the hell is the Queen? "Who the heck are you?" I turn around and notice this blond haired elf staring at me with a rather hostile look. "Raven, Verteran Commander. How the hell do not know that?" She shrugs and replies, "Rena, Night Watcher." That's when I notice the other people around me. A dark red haired guy with a sword, a silver spiky haired girl, a black haired girl holding a spear, and a blond spiky haired guy with two guns. They look around with equal hostile looks. I ready my arm for an attack. "Oh, there'll be no need for that, Raven dear. We're all on the same side now, are we?" A woman steps out of the shadow and she's pretty in a cruel way. I swear, I'm pretty sure that if I mention the pretty thing to her, she'll punch my lights out. The rest of the guys look at her. She has this thing that tells you that you should probably respect her and she's royalty or something of the same class and gets easily offended. "I am the Queen, and there is much for me to tell you. Follow me. And please, don't blow up the place or kill my pet." A snake pops out of nowhere and slithers to her right side. Rena gives me a look and the whole of us follow the Queen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, this is chapter 4 of the series and if you guys find my little Raven's POV in the last chapter kind of lame, sorry, but still, I think it raises the suspense a little more. *rubs hands together* Anywho, let's get started!**

**Elgang: WAIT**

**Me: *sigh* What now?**

**Elgang: We want to talk! You never let us these days! *glares***

**Me: Fine. Go ahead.**

**Elsword: First of all, there is NO POVs for me.**

**Rena: Or me!**

**Ara: Or me! **

**Chung: Me neither!**

**Eve: Same here.**

**Raven: And mine SUCKED!**

**Me: So?**

**Elgang except Aisha: WE WANT RIGHTS!**

**Me: Fine, in these couple of chapters, I assure you there is gonna be POVs, GOOD POVs, for you all. But Aisha is still my main character. **

**Aisha: *****grinning* SUCKAS!**

******Elgang except Aisha: *****glares and gets chainsaws***

**********Me and Aisha: O-O**

**********Me: RUN!**

***********Gang chasing me and Aisha everywhere* (So don't be surprised at random stops during the chapter.)**

***************ONE WEEK LATER***

**************Aisha's POV**

I got better and soon was able to fight again, thanks to Echo. Hanna didn't do much these past days, I guess she misses Velder and Lenphad. I have no idea what the rest of the gang is doing, so I just mostly focus on getting out of here and rescuing them. The Queen put several glitters, Iz, and Shadow Defenders out here everyday, so there's no way I'll get out that way, for there are more down the tunnel. So I just practice skills and heal up. I'm kinda sorry for the guys out there. They look so bored just standing and patrolling the tunnel down there, occasionally leaving to change groups.

*******SEVERAL WEEKS LATER***

******CONTINUING AISHA'S POV**

How strange. The mobs stopped coming. I guess it's a trap, but when I open the mini door, fully equipped, and step out, nothing happens, just an empty tunnel with bits of dried blood everywhere. I walk on until I reach the surface and I expect it to be daytime, but it's nighttime. And I've got the feeling it's permanent nighttime. In the distance there is a black/red castle with dark el in the front. Large chunks. It's closely guarded on the outside and mob archers are standing post on the wall. The large gate is supposed to be

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

wooden, but it's covered in a thin layer of brown metal, bronze? - and lined with iron. Then I notice this dark red spot traveling over rocks, trying to be stealthly. Then a black spot followed him, closely followed by a green spot, a blue spot, a silver spot, and then an orange spot. It headed toward Altera and then I realized it was the gang. I ducked behind a rock into a little opening enough to hide one person just as Rena leapt onto the rock in front of my rock. "No trouble so far eh?" A voice calls from behind, sounding like Eve. "Yes, but anything could happen." A cruel voice with a strange accent calls out. I look at Rena. "Okay, so we'll go in and some of us will stay in there. Some of us stay out here, and I'll go on top. I'll set a trap in front and remember, stay hidden. "Ahem, I'm the leader here?" The cruel strange accented voice calls again. He steps into view. It was Elsword! He had cruel curved red eyes similar to a cat's or the Queen's. He looked older, more ancient. He had two swords and one of them seemed to have a strange aura around it, sucking life out of plants and things if he stood still long enough. (Complete exaggeration, forgive me.) "What the hell did that bitch do to you, Elsword?" I muttered under my breath. Rena looked around, her eyes narrowing and unsheathing her sword? When did she use a sword? "Did any of you hear that?" She hissed, pointing her sword at random places. The rest of them looked at each other and shook their heads. She glared-

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

at them and walked to the entrance. "Anybody whose going in better go in now." she snapped, pointing at the entrance with the sword. Everybody stared at Ara, Eve and Chung and they sighed. "Fine." They walked toward the entrance, the rest of them looking at Ara and Chung. That gave me enough time to wiggle out of the hole and hide behind the rock just as they turn around. "Now get into your positions." Rena barks. I get out of my hiding spot just as they get in a good area for me to blast them all and Rena finishes the trap. "LIGHTING SHOWER!" The guys are surprised and doesn't have time to react. Raven stumbles into the trap and a net pops out followed by a large squirt to the face of vinegar and water. "Argh!" He shouts, rubbing his face. Elsword shields himself with the sword and gets electrocuted and falls to the ground. Rena is much smarter. She dashes to the side, enough for her to get to safety, but not enough to block the whole blow. Raven struggles with the net and the claw, Elsword is on the ground, slightly sizzling. Rena is mildly fazed by the blow. I run to the entrance and kick Raven out of the way. He groans and I blast a chain fireball down the tunnel followed by faint cussing and cursing down the tunnel. Rena staggers up and nocks an arrow. I dodge and she swigs a bit of a potion a blood red potion with dark purple bits in it. She narrows her eyes and dashes forward in a kicking position. I simply duck and she misses. Elsword groans and rubs his head and staggers up. Rena activates a skill, "SEEDS OF WRATH!" and Elsword shakes his head, drinks a potion like Rena's potion and his eyes glow dark purple. "SWORD BLASTING!" The skills launch at me at the same time. I jump up, but too slow. My clothes get slightly ripped and I stagger. I grab something out of my pocket and it is a Dimension Witch Moonstone? Really? But I have nothing else to help me, so I use it. The area around me glows a purplish light pink glow and I change. My staff changes into a more heart shape but still with the wings. My clothes look sharp and new and way more stylish. My hair is long and curly and I wear white dress gloves instead of my usual leather ones. My mind rushes with new skills and moves and power. I try one of the skills to Rena and Elsword. "IMPACT HAMMER!" The effects happens and I rush into the tunnel, past Ara, Eve and Chung and close the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5, finally! I've been sneak rewriting these stuff so it might take a while for a new chapter to come out, or maybe sooner to come out, but still. Anywho, please leave a rating in the reviews, 1-10 (10 good, 1 bad) to tell me if you lie this story. Thanks!**

**Elsword's POV**

"Well, that SUCKED." grumbles Rena, shooting arrows into the air. "*groan* A little help here guys?" Raven groans. "Do it yourself, you dumbass, you weren't even a little helpful." Rena replies grumpily. I sigh and swing the sword, cutting the net. "Thanks." He wiggles out of the net and stands up, his claw spewing sparks everywhere. He had a red burn on his face and his clothes was slightly ripped, but other than that, he was fine. A bullet suddenly flys right in front of my face. Chung, Eve and Ara comes out of the tunnel, Ara stabbing the ground really hard. "You guys were _awesome._" Ara says sarcastically. "Don't push it fluffy." Rena growls. "We could've gotten her if _Raven _helped. He was stuck in the stupid trap all the time, groaning." "Hey, you could've cut me loose with that sword of yours and gotten me out. It's your fucking fault!" Raven waves his claw in the air, then automatically lowered it and winced. "Hell, let's get back." Chung suggests. "What, and get killed by our Queen? She'll kill us in the worst way possible!" I grumble loudly. "Well, don't you bastards have anything to REPORT to her? Information is power, you know." Eve speaks up. "Well..." Me and Rena says slowly. "Let's go." Rena stomps down the path, Raven giving her a look and we exchange glances and just follow her.

**Aisha's POV**

Oh that was hell close! I pant and take a swig of a health potion. The new clothes I got still feels weird to wear. The new skills I have blended with the old skills and I start forgetting my old skills. Hanna rushes over and hands me some bread and cheese. "Thanks." Hanna just nods and leaves. Echo comes over and starts bombarding me with questions. "Aisha, is that really you? How, what class are you in right now? Do you feel alright? Do you need some herbs? Or how 'bout a lollipop? Grape flavored? You should go rest right?" She pauses for a breath. "Yes, it's me Echo, I'm in Dimension Witch class, yes I feel alright, no I don't need any, just some food and a health potion will be fine, a lollipop sounds nice, sure, yes grape flavored please, and sure, I should get some rest." I reply to all those questions. "Okay." Echo rushes off to get some things. I limp over to my bed and lay down, sipping a honey potion. A while later, Echo comes in with some bread, butter, and chicken noodle soup. "Seriously Echo, where do you get all this stuff?" She shrugs and hands me a purple potion. "Drink it." She leaves. I take sips and pull out the _Study of Magic _book from my school years. I skim through it, finally finding Chapter 5: Skills of the Wicked. I skim it to see if I can find any of the skills the Queen used and the only one I could find was Sleeper's Drought. Then I accidentally dropped the book and picked it up. It landed on a particular beagle that caught my eye and I started to read:

_"...the most strange form of magic is the study of class changing. Many people start as one choice of job class and stay like that forever. But some people have found items that allow the user to change to the class that item of power holds. It may change their personality at bit and add memories and skills to the person. He/she may become the altered versions of themselves. For instance, if an evil person gets forced or chooses to use it, he/she will become on the good side, if the class is meant to be that way. Nowadays, these class changing items are rare and very valuabe, very helpful for when you are on the brink of death."_

I look up and grabbing the bread and quickly spreading butter on it, dashed out to find Echo and Hanna.

**Another short chapter, I'm sorry, but still, this is a short chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Elsword's POV**

"You _what_?" The Queen's icy voice rings through the room. "I'm deeply disappointed in you three," she says, pointing at Eve, Chung, and Ara. "You three were right THERE, and you let that girl escape? You!" she points to Raven. "You didn't even HELP! You fell into a stupid trap and stayed there, groaning about your injury. I don't need pathetic people! I need good skilled people. You two," she points to Rena and Elsword, "You two did some good. Elsword, you HAD to block the lighting with a piece of METAL. Rena, you were great out there. Just next time, DON'T LET THE PREY ESCAPE!" she roars, glaring at all of us. "My Queen, I apologize. It is a default defense instinct to shield like that." I bow my head in shame. "Yes. Hey, you Alchemists, go and treat Elsword and Rena's wounds. You others, I need to have a talk with you. "Mistress Queen, I am terribly sorry I let that girl slip past. It will not happen again My Queen." Chung stated, going to his knee. "Pah! I do not need apologies! Nasod, you will fix Raven's arm. Then you visit the Alchemists and fix up those stupid wounds of yours. Then clean up. I was planning a feast for the victory, but I guess it won't happen. Then go to the dining room, you'll get some food. Not fine, but not gruel." She waves them off.

**Aisha's POV**

"So?" Echo frowns, rereading the page. "So? So?! We can use these to change the gang back!" "Yeah, if we can find a full set for all their classes." Echo snorts. "Actually, I have a collection. You might see if I have any for the gang." Hanna points out. Echo sighs. "Whatever." Hanna rushes off and returns with a briefcase. It opens and there are sets, plenty. They're organized, so I shuffle through the Elsword pack. There's some of the ingredients to make them, and a couple made ones. I spot Rune Slayer, Sword Knight, Sheath Knight. Then I notice a Lord Knight one. I pull it out and on the Aisha side, I notice a Void Princess one, so zi pull it out and tuck it my pocket. I do the same for the other people, finding their original classes. "Now all I have to do is get their attention."

**Ara's POV**

We walk through the dead plants and weeds, leaves cracking underneath our feet. A flower is on the ground and I smash and crush it underneath my foot. The only remaining bits of it are crushed and ruined. A person trying to be sneaky, sneaks to a rock after exiting the tunnel. "Hey guys, I think I found the prey." Rena inhales deeply, drawing in a scent of blood. "Good." Chung narrows his sky blue eyes. "We need to regain our reputation." "You guys do." Elsword corrects. Eve shrugs. We head over to the area.

There is Aisha, her staff in her hand. She changes into a battle stance, her left hand griping an orange orb thing swirling with magic, her right hand griping her staff. "Well, you guys were late." She grins. "Let's do this." I hold my spear in a posing and battle stance. Rena grins evily, unsheathing her sword. "Good. Erendil needs some fresh blood on it anyways." She holds the blade in front of her face staring at her reflection on it. She pushes it down, holding it so it looks like her blade is connected to her arm. She raises it to the sky. "Our prey needs some pain." She points it to Aisha. "CHARGE!" Aisha grins. Leaping over us, she lands near the tunnel entrance and dashes inside. We follow her, me the fastest since of my outfit and my training. (No offense Eve.) Aisha is in the gateway, it open. I apparently too carried away to regain my honor, dash into the gate. "I see it is a trap. Ara, get back here." Eve glares at Aisha. "ASSAULT SPEAR!" The spear forms and Aisha screams "Now!" Someone comes over and presses a button that closes the gate. A force field appears and Ara can't get out. The gate closes and the force field vanishes. The spear hits the gate, leaving a dent in it.


	7. Chapter 7

Aisha's POV

I don't know if it'll _work_. That's what is saying in my mind, again and again. My hands tremble. I skim through the skills in my mind, choosing one that seemed the best for this situation. "SCREW DRIVER!" The black hole appears, sucking Ara into it. "Energy Bead!" A fuzzy orange orb of light fires in my direction, but it does little damage. I approach the black hole, careful to not get sucked into it. I press the class changer for Ara onto her chest, the air glowing bright orange. My skill shuts off and the area turns bright orange. When the light fades, there's Ara in her Sakura Devanam mode. "Argh. Hell to the Queen." She sits up. "Aisha?" I grin. "Guess it worked. Here." I hand her a health and mana potion. "Echo will help you. You take care of yourself." Echo rushes over and helps Ara limp to the makeshift beds for the gang. "You Aisha, get something to eat." Echo points to the storage chests.

Chung's POV

"Hell to you all!" The Queen's furious roar echoes through room. She smashes her wine cup, blood spilling down her throne. "One fail after another! What is _wrong _with you? Fallen into a trap so _obvious_ GOD!" "My Queen, we did retrieve this though." I kneel down. Rena walks up and presents it to her. "It fell out of Aisha's pocket. Maybe it could be of some use." Elsword explains. The Queen holds it up to the light, her sharp fingernails creates creases in the document. A dark purple aura surrounds the parchment, the words written in purple ink. "Ah, I haven't seen _these_ in a _long_ time. You are dismissed." She shoos us off, studying the paper. As we walk away, she mummers, "A class changing object, a form of magic, perhaps..." She looks up. "Guards, call that Bat King over here. We need a talk." She makes the word _talk_ sound like a death sentence.

Aisha's POV  
I inspect one of the chests. "She should label these." I mutter. Inside was  
rope, twine, string, and thread. I close it and take a sniff. A particular chest, in the middle row, smelled nice, well, nicer than the other ones. I open it up. Inside was cans of preserved food, snacks and things that _didn't_ need to be canned, meat, fruits, veggies, already prepared food, and sweets. There was bottled water, potions, juice, soda, smoothies, and fizzy water. I snatch up a potion, some grape juice, a an apple, a turkey, mayo, and american cheese sandwich, and a chocolate Hershey bar. Closing the chest, I head over to Ara to give her the apple, half of the sandwich and Hershey, and if she wanted some grape juice, she could have half of it.

She was already in bed, sitting up, and getting fussed about by Echo. "Have some more of the potion." Echo hands over a health potion. "I'm _fine_ Echo, jeez, you don't _have_ to make a fuss over me. I just got sucked into a black hole. A little rest and I'll be _fine_." Echo raises her eyebrows. "Sucked into a black hole. _And_ gotten possessed." "Not possessed Echo, _influenced_. She just turned me into the dark version of me. Perhaps that would've been me if I chose Little Devil...?" She looks up, noticing me. Her face twists into a smile. "Hi Aisha. Please help me reassure Echo here that I'll be fine." I give Echo a glance. "_Fine_, if she stays in bed and gets some rest and I assume you brought her food?" I nod and Echo continues, "Well, give her that and let her rest. When she wakes up, give her a honey potion," Echo nods to the potion on the nightstand, "and show her where the bathroom is so she can wash up. There's fresh clothes in the chest. Oh, and have a lollipop." Echo throws Ara a lollipop. "That's a lot to take in." Ara smiles. "Don't worry, I've got it." Ara inspects the lollipop. "_Really_? Fruit punch flavored? I like orange and she knows that! You have some food? I'm starving." "Here." I hand her some of the food. "You want some grape juice?" "Naw, she gave me some bottled water." Ara ravenously munches the food. "Good stuf." Her muffled voice comes from in between bites. "So, do you remember anything from your period in the dark side?"  
She pauses, and chews slowly. "No." I know she's lying, but I don't push her. "Okay."


	8. Story Notice

**Hey guys, I am sorry, but I need to postpone this series because of some issues. I apparently have no talent for writing lemons and I'm kinda not comfortable with writing them. I have an idea for the next chapter that contains that, but I can't write them. Really. Anything I try sounds stupid. So I am sending calls for help: If you can and would like to help me write the lemon for the next chapter and until I'm comfortable and able to write lemons, you'll help me with all the lemons in the story. Thanks!**

**- Elstar**


End file.
